Denied
by Nickte
Summary: No es que Alfred necesite permiso de Scott para salir con Arthur... ¡Por supuesto que no! Son libres, pueden y tienen el derecho de estar con quien quieran, y aún si no lo tuvieran no impediría que Arthur y él estuvieran juntos. Sólo habla con Scott para hacer las cosas bien (y no tener que cuidarse de ser asesinado o torturado en cualquier momento). -AU humano. USUKUS Britains-.


**Pairing:** USUKUS –No manejo orden en ninguna pareja-.  
**Para**: Joe. Mi beta que está a punto de debutar conmigo, pero antes quiero darle un regalo.  
**Advertencias**: Lenguaje. AU humano.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

Gracias a Ari, Helado de tomate, por esa frase que salvó el fic.

* * *

**Denied**

* * *

.

Es como estar en la oficina del director. Con la incertidumbre de saber qué crimen se enteró que cometiste y cuál será la condena. Excepto que no hay ningún crimen, bueno, no como tal. En las leyes no hay nada escrito, pero en el manual de padres y hermanos mayores salir con la hija, o en este caso, el hijo menor es un atentado y declaración de guerra contra la familia. Un pecado. Una afrenta directa. Como un secuestro diario y con horario. Y el síndrome de Estocolmo presente.

Otra diferencia muy significativa es que en la oficina del director no hay –mucho- peligro que te maten. Reglamento de la escuela y tal. Comisión de padres, derechos humanos y la pérdida del trabajo. Tu sanción será un castigo, suspensión o expulsión. O mandarte a terapia con el consejero para solucionar tus problemas de ira, energía mal enfocada y atención (como el Bad Friend Trio que son la fuente segura de trabajo de la psicóloga escolar). Pero no es la oficina del director, sino el estudio de la casa Kirkland y lugar de trabajo de Scott, primogénito y tutor de sus hermanos.

_Ahem. _

ha equivocado. No es como la oficina del director. Sino más bien la antesala del infierno.

Una en la que Alfred Jones está esperando a un verdugo pelirrojo, escocés y que supuestamente es humano y hermano mayor de Arthur, su novio.

Qué calor hace en la habitación. Le sudan las palmas de las manos y siente que el cuello de la camisa le sofoca. Estaría más cómodo en una de sus usuales camisetas, pero Elizabeta insistió en que le daría un toque más formal usar la camisa azul marina con finas rayas grises que "resaltan tus ojos azules". A saber para qué le serviría destacar sus ojos con Scott. Que los encuentre más fácil para sacárselos de un zarpazo, será. Al menos está usando vaqueros –limpios y seminuevos-.

"No es una petición de mano, cher. La clave está en la casualidad y el estilo." Si Francis no hubiera intentado quemar sus converses por ser una abominación contra el gusto y la higiene, Alfred le habría dado las gracias.

Respira hondamente. Saca el aire lentamente y en pequeños lapsos como Kiku dijo para tranquilizarse. Funciona. No ha salido huyendo, reído escandalosamente ni dicho ninguna estupidez. Puede hacerlo. Es un héroe y un novio formidable. No escapará aunque lo más probable es que sea su último día sano y salvo.

De pie recorre con la vista el lugar golpeteando un bolígrafo contra su pierna, ansioso y con la energía zumbándole en la sangre. No de los nervios, qué va, sino de la anticipación. Sí. Eso y que es hiperkinético. No puede estar quieto. Es antinatural para él.

Empieza a caminar por el estudio para matar tiempo y energía. Nunca ha estado en esta habitación de la casa, provocándole curiosidad. Para ser el preludio del averno es bastante bonita, elegante y _británica_. Con elementos de las diversas ex-colonias del Reino Unido: la alfombra india cubre parte del piso de cedro, es larga y angosta, con intrincados diseñados, colores vivos y de una apariencia antiquísima; hay delicadas figuras de marfil de apariencia extraña sobre el escritorio de roble, posiblemente africanas, al lado de unas imponentes y frágiles plumas que son parte del tintero ; los cojines bellamente bordados y suaves parecen árabes; cada elemento de la habitación exhala antigüedad y valor incalculable.

Alfred con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón contempla sin tocar. Si rompe algo no será Scott sino el primero de los hermanos quien lo mate, incluyendo su novio. Por lo que ha visto y conocido de ellos comparten más rasgos en la conducta y costumbres que en lo físico. La terquedad, el orgullo, el respeto hacia la autoridad y tradiciones, pero quebrantando las reglas a la vez. Y la limpieza, cuidado y celo con sus posesiones, que le sigue desconcertando.

¿Cómo una casa tan grande puede conservarse ordenada, pulcra y elegante viviendo cinco varones sin padres de por medio?

Si la habitación de Alfred no es declarada zona desastre nuclear es por su madre.

En cambio la de Arthur y Will son como la de Matt. De orgullo materno y antinatural. Todo en orden y aseado. La de los gemelos parece más normal, con algunas cosas fuera de su lugar, pero aún así acicalado. La de Scott es un misterio. Seguramente tiene un lugar para esconder los cadáveres o una cámara de tortura.

Echa un vistazo a la puerta de madera y cristal para cerciorarse que no se aproxime nadie. Cuando está seguro que no hay nadie cerca saca un pequeño espejo para acomodarse la camisa, revisarse los dientes y ensayar su rostro serio y confiable. Saldrá victorioso de ese encuentro. Cueste lo que practicado (con ayuda de Matt y el espejo –pero eso nadie lo sabe-) su… eh… comunicado de estar en una relación con Arthur. No es un permiso, porque nadie es propiedad de nadie, sin importar si son hermanos, padres, tutores o incluso pareja.

Carraspea, aclarándose la garganta —. Scott, he venido a comunicarte sobre mi relación con Arthie… ¡Arthur! — se corrige. Nada de apodos, se repite— porque… porque… — Se queda en blanco. Amplia los ojos aterrorizado.

¡Noooooo! Ha olvidado lo que va a decir. ¡Estuvo ensayando toda la semana! Es un idiota. Se jala el rubio cabello desesperado. Maldito Gilbert por maldecirlo. Ha sido inducción mental con "Vas a olvidarlo, chaval. Te entrarán los nervios y quedarás mudo como muerto. El hermano de Arth te destazará y no podrás gritar."

Nunca quiso morir de forma tan patética. Ni tan joven. Injusticia total.

Aunque los héroes siempre mueren jóvenes. Excepto en Marvel. En Marvel nadie se queda muerto.

Tiene el estómago revuelto y náuseas. Tuvo que hacer caso a Matt y anotar el discurso en unas tarjetas por si lo olvidaba o grabarlo en el Iphone y reproducirlo hasta el cansancio y repetirlo como perico.

¡Matt!

Alfred se felicita por su inteligencia, extrayendo el celular de su bolsillo. Llamará a su hermano para que le repita el discurso y listo. ¡Ha salvado el día!

Respira aliviado y besa de la alegría su celular.

— Guarda tus prácticas sexuales degeneradas para tu madriguera, Jones — la mirada cobalto de repulsión de Scott compite con su tono de desagrado —. Mi hermano no es la perfección, pero no merece ser engañado con un dispositivo tecnológico. Menos por un imbécil como tú.

Alfred salta de su piel ante la repentina entrada del mayor. Latiéndole el corazón con desenfreno y el alma en el piso. De todas las veces que pudo entrar Scott tenía que ser precisamente ésta: besando a su celular, con el discurso olvidado y casi matándolo de un susto. Baja los brazos avergonzado de haberlos llevado al pecho instintivamente.

— ¡Nunca engañaría a Arthur! — grita molesto ante la idea. Su voz se profundiza. Es desleal, absurda y asquerosa la insinuación de traicionar a tu pareja. Pero que fuera con Arthur le enfurece. No es del agrado de Scott, y todos lo saben, sin embargo, no tiene ninguna razón para insinuar algo así.

— Por supuesto. Los celulares necesitan RCP diario — ironiza con burla. Atraviesa la habitación en zancadas silenciosas con elegancia salvaje y peligrosa, pasando de largo a su lado, sentándose en el sillón, frente al escritorio. Ignorándolo.

—¡No es eso! Yo iba a… — se calla justo a tiempo. No puede explicar que estaba a punto de llamar a Matt para que le recordara el discurso que preparó —. No importa ¡No estaba engañando a Arthur!

Hay un leve fruncimiento en el rostro contrario. Que desaparece rápidamente. Scott no da señales de responder, levantándose y abriendo un mueble detrás del escritorio. Extrayendo dos vasos de vidrio y una botella de whiskey, para sorpresa de Alfred.

—Er… Scott yo no tomo — dice. Es menor de edad y con los hábitos de bebida que sabe ese alcohol podría quemarle el hígado de un trago.

— ¿Quién dijo nada sobre ti, yankee? — parece divertido de una manera cruel. — Es para mí. Soportar tus chillidos de nena y asuntos basura sin cometer homicidio es una tortura que no pasaré sin algo de alcohol. Un placer que alguien cómo tú no disfrutaría.

— ¡Hey! — protesta indignado.

— Además ha de estar penado darle alcohol a quien la semana pasada dejó los pañales.

— ¡No soy un niño! Tú eres viejo — Replica. Tiene 17 por Dios. El mohín que hace no beneficia en nada. Es por eso que Alfred evita a Scott, incluso cuando Arthur y él eran amigos. Siempre chinchándole. Creería que es personal si no hiciera lo mismo con el 90% de la gente.

Sobre todo cuando se acercan a sus hermanos. Scott es insufrible la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se pone de sobreprotector (en especial con Arthur, por más que lo niegue) es una perra total.

— Cualquiera que se sepa limpiar el culo y los mocos es viejo para ti, Jones.

Respira. Una, dos, tres veces. Alfred se muerde los labios para no iniciar una pelea, que ya ha pasado antes. Sólo intenta provocarlo para tener una excusa de no salir con Arthur.

— Lo decía por las arrugas en la cara —. Contraataca. Scott no es nadie para impedirle estar con Arthur. Y él empezó de todos modos.

Una ceja carmín se arquea —. Supongo que tendré que encerrarme en mi habitación a llorar mientras como helado y veo pésimas comedias románticas. Cualquier americana funciona.

¡¿Por qué todos se meten con Hollywood?!

Antes que pueda responder, Scott le interrumpe levantando la palma pálida, deteniéndolo.

—Tan aburrido como es humillarte cualquier día, Jones, mi tiempo es valioso y no puedo gastarlo en un criajo como tú. Ve al grano y sin gritar. No estamos en una cueva ni soy un neardental como tú — espeta—. Siéntate.

— ¿Por qué? — pide con sospecha. Mira la silla con cautela intentado ver si tiene tachuelas, está rota o tiene un asiento falso.

No es paranoia. Es precaución. Después de ser amigo de Arthur cuatro años sabe qué peligros puede esperar. Los ha sufrido.

— Me excita verte de pie con postura de cavernícola y obstaculizando la vista de la entrada — las palabras goteaban irritación y sarcasmos. Con cautela Alfred da unas patadas a la silla y la revisa superficialmente. Se sienta para levantarse inmediatamente. No ha pasado nada.

— Disculparás, pero no tenemos postes para simios, así que tendrás que contentarte con la silla. Siéntate ahora, Jones.

— La última vez estaba destornillada — recuerda.

—La última vez tenías tu inmunda lengua en el cuello de mi hermano — responde heladamente.

_Oh_.

Es una memoria muy presente y difícil de olvidar. Apenas un mes atrás.

Eso explica porque las bromas se reanudaron después de un año de desaparecer. Se sonroja levemente.

_Arthur y él veían una película de Chaplin. Estaban riendo, Arthur le arrebató el bol de palomitas, él se arrojó sobre el inglés para recuperarlo cayendo sobre su novio. Estaba muy cerca. No recuerda quién empezó el beso. Pero sí que el beso fueron dos, cinco, doce y después Alfred había empezado a besar el elegante y blanco cuello de Arthur._

_Antes que se congelaran por la luz que inundó la sala y que ellos habían apagado previamente. Y a tres figuras en la puerta. Tres que debían estar fuera todavía. Muy lejos. En el otro extremo de la ciudad._

_Faltando la más temida. La cuarta._

_Se levantaron de golpe, chocando contra el otro y cayendo en un lío de piernas y brazos._

— _Mierda —Arthur se frotó la parte baja de la espalda que había golpeado en la caída._

— _Mis lentes —. Sin ellos casi no puede ver y no los encontraba. Sintiéndose ridículo buscándolos de rodillas frente a sus no-cuñados. Hasta que sintió como alguien se los colocó en la mano. Al ponérselos vislumbro mechones rojos. Casi le da un infarto si no fuera por los ojos verdes y las pecas en el rostro._

_Ryan._

—_Hey, gracias Ry —. De todos los hermanos de Arthur el que más le agrada es el menor de los gemelos. No es un palo en el culo como los otros tres y sí acepta su relación con Arthur. Primero como amigos y después como novios._

_El chico le devolvió una sonrisa algo nerviosa — De nada. Hum, creo que deberías irte, Alfred — indicó en voz baja._

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

— _Te lo dejo en veinte dólares, casanova. Me siento benévolo con tu pobreza — A la mitad de la sala Bryan extendió la mano, esperando el dinero._

— _¿Por qué debería darte veinte dólares, viejo? — al contrario de su gemelo, a Alfred le desagrada Bryan. Después de Scott es quien más lo insulta, burla y nunca sabe sí está a favor en contra de no su relación con Arthur, sino de él mismo._

— _Mala respuesta —se giró hacia la puerta abierta —. Scooott — canturreó el nombre, alargado la vocal__— veinte dólares y te digo las perversidades que cierto yank le estaba haciendo al mocoso._

— _¡Bryan! — ladró con fuerza Arthur. Ruborizado._

— _Deja la sala limpia, Arthur —William les miró con indiferencia —. Tú, vete antes que Scott te asesine y ensucie más —. Si no le hablara como retrasado mental o un perro a Alfred le agradaría más el hermano castaño de Arthur._

— ¡Casi me envenenan con el laxante! — estuvo tres días en casa y con una diarrea que estaba seguro lo mataría.

Scott hace un gesto desdeñoso, restándole importancia —. Imposible. Las plagas como tú no mueren por algo así. Desgraciadamente. — Alfred se quedó sin palabras por el descaro —. Además fue Bryan. Nunca dejo un trabajo a medias. Si quisiera que estuvieras tres metros bajo tierra ya lo estarías y nunca te habrías enterado.

El menor tragó. La temperatura de la habitación había descendido peligrosamente y el silencio inundó de pronto la casa. Por eso necesitaba aclarar con Scott su relación con Arthur. Para evitar ser asesinado clandestinamente por un malentendido.

Muy tarde.

— Ya lo has comprendido, Alfred. — Oh coño. Iba a morir. Ni siquiera había hecho un tercio de las cosas que quería —. Podrías sufrir un accidente grave; amanecer en otro estado sin noción de lo que ha pasado; ser asaltado en cualquier momento y golpeado en el proceso; encontrar tu cuerpo en una zanja — la voz se oscurece. La mirada azul se afila tornándose cazadora. El cuerpo de Scott parece inclinarse hacia adelante, como si contara un secreto, pero a punto de atacar a la yugular.

Se levanta de la silla, irguiéndose en toda su altura. Alfred nunca ha notado tanto las casi tres pulgadas de diferencia para su desgracia. El pelirrojo truena los huesos de la espalda y de las manos fuertes y pecosas en el proceso. En un movimiento rápido y violento azota las palmas en el escritorio, haciendo que la madera cruja por el golpe, los objetos sobre ella se tambaleen y unos caigan al piso sobre la alfombra. Alfred da un pequeño salto sobre su asiento, con los ojos azules abiertos por lo intempestivo del movimiento. Está demasiado consciente de repente sobre la camisa remangada que trae Scott. Mostrando unos brazos que definitivamente NO son de oficina, pero de mercenario sí. Intenta no demostrar ninguna debilidad. La sonrisa depredadora no ayuda en nada.

Sabe que debería estar buscando un arma defensiva en la habitación y no mirando como un ciervo encandilado, pero su control motriz se ha fugado. Cuando Scott estira el brazo derecho para coger algo, se lamenta de no haber tenido una última hamburguesa ni despedirse de Arthur.

— Jones… — el gruñido es bajo y profundo. Como el de un demonio. Con un movimiento seco deposita violentamente frente a él ¿un arma? Alfred abre un ojo (no es que los haya cerrado) viendo lo que sostiene el mayor contra la madera.

_¿Un vaso?_ Un vaso. El mismo que sacó al principio.

— Hay leche y juego en la nevera. Pareces sediento — por el tono Alfred está seguro que más que bebida le está dando la oportunidad de escapar. Y no volver.

_Hijo de… Stop. Que comparte la misma madre que Arthi_e.

— Estoy bien. Gracias — No puede creer que haya caído en la trampa de intimidación de Scott. Hace falta más que unas cuantas amenazas de muerte para alejarlo de Arthur. Por no mencionar que no es la primera ni quinta vez que Scott trata hacerlo.

Bien. Muy bien. Él también puede jugar.

— No lo parece.

—Sí, estoy bien, sólo tengo ganas de un buen whisky. — Concede con una sonrisa deslumbrante, provocando un ceño en el escocés— Escocés, de preferencia — aclara. Retándolo.

El silencio se vuelve espeso y tenso entre ambos.

Es la declaración de guerra formalmente.

Alfred no va huir con el rabo entre las patas. Nunca lo ha hecho. Y no lo hará.

Es tiempo que Scott acepte su relación con Arthur. Quiera o no. Así Alfred tenga que ganarse su lugar enfrentado a Scott por él.

.

* * *

_All's fair in love and war_

* * *

**Notas:** lo corté en dos. Aunque podría dejarlo así y quedar bien.

~Gracias su tiempo~


End file.
